c3_bufandomcom-20200215-history
Is There No Prospective Soldier?
| season = 1 | number = 1 | image = C3-Bu-Wiki_Series_poster_01.jpg | airdate = July 4, 2013 | writer = | director = | previous = None | next = Appointed As the Lady's Guard }} is the series premiere episode of Stella Women’s Academy, High School Division Class C³. Synopsis The episode begins with the main character, Yura Yamato, daydreaming about how wonderful high school is going to be. Her Cinderella-like vision is brought to a sudden halt when she arrives at the school, and the audience soon learns that she plans to make a change in her life by making friends instead of hiding in the background all the time. After marvelling at the Stella Academy's beauty, she meets a fellow student who asks for directions to the dormitories. Unable to overcome her shyness, Yura soon finds herself alone as that student is directed to her destination by an upperclassmen. Feeling down about her inability to make a new friend, Yura heads for her own room. She is greeted by an elderly lady who informs her that her roommate, third year Sonora Kashima, is away. Upon arriving in the room, Yura spends some time rolling around on her roommate's bed, not realizing that it's already taken until she finds a gun under the pillow. After getting over the initial shock, she reasons that her senpai is probably in the film or drama club. She investigates further, finding a large collection of guns, combat outfits, and gun movies around the room. She decides to try some of the alleged "costumes" on, and actually ends up re-enacting one of Sonora's many movies. While Yura's playing, the C3 Club has a meeting, trying to determine how to draw in new members. After coming up with an elaborate yet slightly violent method, they realize that using airsoft guns to keep the other clubs at bay would be frowned upon by the teachers. Eventually, they forgo the planning and decide to play a round of Rambo-style airsoft to cheer themselves up. Before beginning the game, Karila Hatsuse requests that Rento Kirishima go down to Sonora's room to borrow her M60. Rento walks in on Yura's dramatic, one-girl representation of the film, and immediately brings her to the club room. Feeling out of place, Yura remains shy and quiet, but soon opens up after wrongfully assuming that the club did nothing but drink tea and eat sweets, and didn't do anything club-related. It isn't until the girls pull out their guns that the timid first year runs off, leaving the club in a slump. Yura isn't gone for long, though. In an attempt to lure the prospective new member in, Rento sets a piece of cake out in the hallway near Yura's room. Out of concern that someone might have left it there, Yura picks it up--intending to wrap it up and find the owner--when Rento tackles her. After a brief discussion, Rento manages to persuade Yura into participating in one mock, Rambo-style battle. Under the guidance of three of the experienced members of the club, Yura aids in trying to take down Karila, who is playing Rambo. Unfortunately, the second year outsmarts them and wins. Despite how much fun she had, Yura did not join the club afterwards. The focus then shifts to Sonora, who is competing in a shooting tournament in the United States of America. The episode ends with her pointing her gun (an IMI Desert Eagle) at the target. Cast Main *Yura Yamato - Voiced by: Yui Makino *Sonora Kashima - Voiced by: Miyuki Sawashiro *Rento Kirishima - Voiced by: Rima Nishizaki *Karila Hatsuse - Voiced by: Ai Kayano *Honoka Mutsu - Voiced by: Chiwa Saitō *Yachiyo Hinata - Voiced by: Madoka Yonezawa Memorable quotes Add a memorable quote now! Image Gallery References